For Lack of Better Words
by Lon-Dubh
Summary: For when we find that prose just isn't enough.
1. Chapter 1: Just Smile

**Some will be happy, some will be sad, some will be short and others will be long. A few might make you laugh, and others I will deliberately write to try to make you cry. _Be Warned_. All in all, these will just be a compilation of poetry about Twilight, New Moon, and the soon to come Eclipse. Review if you would like to, I'm not expecting it becuase I've noticed people just _don't _review poems. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**This is a poem I wrote earlier that seems to fit Bella when she is coping with Edward being gone.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Just Smile**

When you feel so down you might

Shatter, and people ask what's the matter

Just smile and feign

Surprise, meet their eyes

A façade of innocence

Perform for them when they are

Doubtful, no sorrow hasn't stole

Your heart

Lying you're fine

Is so easy even if

The entire time you do it

You die a little

Falling from your lips are

Lies, even as you meet their eyes

Even as your words echo

Back to you from

The deserted corridor where you stand

Just smile all the while

Even as your heart

Is breaking


	2. Chapter 2: Wonderfully Mad

**I'm not expecting many people to understand what I'm talking about in this poem, or rather, why it pertains to Twilight. **

**Enjoy either way.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Wonderfully Mad**

**------------------**

**A Sonnet On Sanity**

**------------------------**

The sun is gone

The moon will wane

And we're all drawn

Down lunatic lane

The time is present

All witnesses shall see

As the moon's a slim crescent

We are not what we pretend to be

Flee far away

Before the madness takes you too

For if you should stay

You will never again know what is true

If you wish to leave, go but be fleet

Or soon you'll be strolling down lunatic street.


	3. Chapter 3: Soon We Can Be Together

**About Esme and her child.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Soon We Can Be Together **

These bruises I bear

That have scarred the skin

And heart

These trials I take

That wound

The spirit

These burdens I bear

So heavy

So hard

I will give the world

That you should never know them,

These things that I've done

All for the last one

I love

These hard times I live

All for you

You will be my light

My only light

You will bring brightness

To my withering soul

You will bring hope

To my world,

You were the best thing

In my fleeting life

But all more tragic

Your end was the beginning

Your light was put out

Your pulse faded away

Before I could know you

After you left your mark

Now all these scars I bear

Some I bore for you

And some you caused

Yourself

These marks rip

Through my soul

And I cannot find it

Anymore

Just let me go to you

Let me see your face

Let me hold you another time

Another lullaby

Your end will be my end

Soon can we be

Together

Mother and child

Forever


	4. Chapter 4: Sing

**Sing **

Cry for me

In darkness hue

Deep shadows lit

By flame burning untrue

Ages for deception

Sugar coated lies

Shred from that illumination

Swift wings bring my demise

I listen daily for the music

Sweet melody gone

I listen at night's darkest hour

And into crimson bloody dawn

Yet never harmony comes

Never is chilling silence broke

Just hanging as a starless night,

Cold midnight cloak

And in unvoiced reverence

The candle is gone

Sweet breath of icy wind

Flame no longer drawn

Deep grips of chilling woe

Bitter sadness they do bring

Shelter from frozen world

Dear nightingale, please sing.


	5. Chapter 5: The Vandal of Flame

**Another poem: another jumble of words arranged conveniently into a rhyme scheme that have some kind of meaning. Sometimes I don't even make sense to myself….**

**-------------------------**

**The Vandal of Flame**

I cling to this bleeding flower

As feral, raging tempests sweep

I linger in storms for the hour,

Radiance glows from that shady deep

I hang to this wind battered handhold

As icy showers pour from above

I dream of dreams not dulled

Where the mourning raven is a dove

I clasp this softly flickering candle

As the gale seeks to take the flame

I protect it from that heartless vandal

So devastating, yet with only one name

How long will I wait for a sign,

For that glorious, blazing dawn?

How long until that light will shine?

Hidden, but never gone.

-------------------------

**_Lon-Dubh_**


End file.
